The field of the invention relates generally to systems including hardware devices interconnected on a communication network, and methods of automatically identifying a connected device and configuring the device with the proper software for optimal operation of the system. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to systems and methods for detecting hardware and/or software compatibility issues and automatically configuring position dependent, interconnected hardware devices in control system networks.
Much effort has been expended in recent years to develop electronic “plug and play” technology for use in a wide variety of applications. Such technology facilitates a relatively simple interface between two different hardware devices, typically with a plug-type connection interface. Such technology also involves largely automated communication between two interfaced devices such that minimal effort is required by a user to achieve functionality of the different hardware devices with one another. Such features have become convenient and highly desirable from the perspective of hardware and software providers, as well as end users of the devices.
While existing plug and play technology works very well in some instances, it can nonetheless be problematic in other instances. For example, the full functionality of plug and play devices is typically dependent on hardware and software compatibility between the connected devices. Many end users of the devices, however, sometimes have difficulty evaluating such hardware and software compatibility issues, and as a result, instances of mismatched hardware and software have been known to occur. This is perhaps particularly so in instances wherein the functional operation of otherwise similar devices is dependent on the position or location where interconnected devices reside in a network of devices, such that different devices may be rather easily confused. As these networked devices are serviced over time and devices are disconnected, reconnected and occasionally replaced in the network, hardware and software incompatibilities may result that would compromise proper operation of the network. Such hardware and software incompatibility can be difficult to detect and diagnose in certain applications, including but not limited to electronic control systems for vehicles, and improvements are desired.